


Layers

by JudeAraya



Category: Glee
Genre: First Times, Frottage, M/M, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/pseuds/JudeAraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's layers drive Blaine crazy. In a good way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Layers

**Title:** Layers  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word Count:** ~2300  
 **Spoilers:** None that I am aware of.  
 **Beta:** The wonderful [](http://anxioussquirrel.livejournal.com/profile)[**anxioussquirrel**](http://anxioussquirrel.livejournal.com/)  
 **AN:** Written as a gift for [](http://lovely-spark.livejournal.com/profile)[**lovely_spark**](http://lovely-spark.livejournal.com/) who is an incredible friend, a gifted writer, and a wonderful beta. Written for [this](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/14588.html?thread=20329980#t20329980) prompt on the GKM

The thing about Kurt is, he drives Blaine crazy. In the best way possible, but still. _Crazy._

On a grander scale, it’s everything; his hair, his eyes. The way he moves, contained but lithe and graceful. His body- God his body. Which leads to the _thing_. The thing that’s becoming a _thing_ for Blaine.

His clothes.

Blaine is proud to have such a savvy and fashion forward boyfriend. He loves everything about the way Kurt dresses, even the most outlandish outfits. Because they make him interesting, and unique, and Kurt is so not afraid. He’s bigger and better than so many of the Neanderthal peons who throw cutting epithets his way in the hallways. Kurt doesn’t care and won’t compromise who he is for anybody. Kurt Hummel could never pretend to be anyone other than who he is. And Blaine loves that.

But it drives him crazy.

Because Kurt can be downright Victorian when it comes to clothes. There are layers, and then there are _layers_. Sometimes Blaine feels like Kurt’s clothes are a third party in their relationship. A third party he admires, yes. But really, sometimes he wants so badly to peel back the layers (and _layers, and layers_ ) and just touch. Taste. Sample Kurt’s skin slowly like the most exquisite buffet of sensations and textures.

It started innocently enough- a flash of Kurt’s shoulder over the summer, the wide neck of his t-shirt drooping low. Blaine had ached to touch. He probably could have, but he tends to be rather cautious around Kurt, even still.

Things have gotten better; sometimes when they are making out Blaine can feel a shift. Where in the past Kurt would be stiff and unsure, posture rigid, he is now pliant and receptive. Up to a point. The last time Blaine had tried for a little more, a month ago, slipping one overwarm hand under the hem of one particularly beguiling sweater, Kurt had stiffened and rolled away a bit, moving away from Blaine’s wandering hands with a shy smile and a self-deprecating shoulder shrug. Blaine had smiled back, smoothing over the hint of tension with a nipping kiss that Kurt  
responded to eagerly.

So Blaine waits, mostly patiently. He understands why Kurt is so hesitant; years of locker slams and accusatory glares in the locker room would leave their mark on anyone. He’d had the sanctuary of Dalton for two years. Kurt hadn’t been so lucky.

So he reins it in. For every time he wants to touch, bite, lave attention and affection on even the slightest hint of bared skin, he holds back. Because he wants to be sure that Kurt is comfortable- it is imperative for Blaine’s comfort. There is no way, given Kurt’s history, that Blaine could ever purposely make Kurt feel even the slightest bit pressured. So he lets Kurt take the lead. The slow, slow lead.

Even if it is driving him crazy.

~*~

Blaine is reasonably sure that Kurt’s bed is his favourite place in the whole world. First of all, it is deliciously soft, with high thread count sheets and a plush duvet. It also smells like Kurt; the smell that is essential Kurt, carried under all of his layers and moisturizers and products. The best nights are those when he gets to go home, still carrying that smell on his clothes and skin.

If he sometimes sleeps in those clothes to keep Kurt’s smell close, well, nobody has to know but him.

But the best thing about Kurt’s bed is _Kurt._ The time they spent on or in it, talking, holding hands and watching a movie. Or best of all, making out.

Blaine thinks, often, that if he can just spend the rest of his life with his lips on Kurt’s, he will die happy. He often has that thought in conjunction with the realization that he might just die of wanting because Kurt is so fucking delicious.

Right now for example; he’s pretty sure he’s reaching insane levels of horny lust, and they haven’t even kissed yet. It’s totally Kurt’s fault too because he’s wearing the green sweater.  
 _The_ green sweater.

He’s only ever seen this sweater on Kurt once before. It definitely made an impression, that’s for sure. To say that Kurt looks incredible in it would be an understatement. The deep green cashmere brings out his eyes in a truly magnificent way; the coloring emphasizes the pale luminescence of Kurt’s carefully maintained and beautiful complexion.

Really, though, it is all about the neckline. Set with a deep and generous cowl, he often catches glimpses of Kurt’s neck and the sweet line of his shoulder when he’s wearing it. All day he’s been eyeing Kurt, waiting for a sliver of revealed flesh. He’s spent the day half hard and wanting desperately to bite down on the pale expanse of smooth skin whenever it’s exposed.

It’s no wonder that he’s fully hard and aching by the time he’s sitting on Kurt’s bed. Kurt is smiling impishly and leaning forward to place a soft and chaste kiss to Blaine’s lips. If he returns it with a whole lot more intensity than Kurt was prepared for, he can’t really be blamed, he’s sure. Because right now he’s in the middle of a perfect storm of wonderful things; Kurt is here, they’re surrounded by his scent. And when he lays Kurt back against the pillows, his sweater tugs in such a way that his shoulder is revealed.

Blaine can’t help himself. He can’t really be blamed for what happens next, can he?

He’s half on Kurt, kissing just under his ear frantically, when Kurt shifts, causing his sweater to slip even further down his shoulder. With a small moan, Blaine leans up to catch Kurt’s lips in a heated kiss. It’s all tongue and lips and need. When he grinds down against Kurt’s hip, it isn’t part of the plan. It isn’t anything more than instinct; the need to relieve some of the pressure that’s built up over days and months. He doesn’t even realize he’s done it. It’s only when he feels Kurt stiffen and pull away that Blaine realizes something is going on. Lust clouding his addled brain, it takes him a few seconds to realize what’s happened.

He rolls away in a heartbeat, a red flush of mortification staining his cheeks.

“Oh God, Kurt, I am so sorry.”

“Ummm, it’s okay?” Kurt winces, and Blaine almost smiles. The hesitance and questioning in Kurt’s voice makes him feel a little better, like he’s on more solid ground. There’s no anger or censure in Kurt’s statement. That’s a start.

“I’m still sorry, I know… I mean- I-”

Kurt cuts him off, which he is thankful for because, God, he’s stuttering and making a fool of himself. Blaine wants to hide his face, bury himself in the pillows and never come out. He’s pretty sure what he’s just done not only constitutes as pressuring, but also, jeez, _embarrassing_. They’ve barely even started making out and he’s humping Kurt like a desperate man.

“Blaine, really, it’s okay. I’m just… confused.” Kurt’s fingers are on his, soft and sure as he peels Blaine’s hands away from his face. Feeling how red his face is, Blaine tries to take a  
deep breath, avoiding Kurt’s eyes intently. “Come on, B, look at me.”

So he does, darting a nervous look at his boyfriend. Kurt doesn’t look upset; more amused than anything, he thinks. That’s good. Only now Kurt is sitting up and flushing, fiddling nervously with his fingers.

“Okay, so you know I’m not the best at… talking… about this kind of stuff. But you seem…” Kurt trails off. Now it is his turn to look away nervously. Blaine takes a deep breath, calming himself. He knows he can talk to Kurt about anything, and this is definitely one time they need to talk. He’d really rather that Kurt didn’t think he’s some sort of sex crazed pervert.

Although he might be. But he’s a sex crazed pervert with honourable intentions and a lot of love and respect for the object of his… well, lust. Yeah.

“I seem really turned on?” Blaine sits up, talking as calmly as his stuttering skin and trembling fingers will let him. He’s still rock hard and Kurt isn’t helping, curled up with one delicious shoulder peeking out at him. Blaine closes his eyes and steels himself for his confession.

“The thing is… it’s just… the layers, Kurt.” Hopeless, he gives up. He’s not sure that there’s any way he can articulate what’s going on clearly _when Kurt is teasing him with so much skin_.

“The layers?” Kurt frowns, trying to understand. Blaine leans forward, unable to stop himself, running one finger over the line of Kurt’s shoulder, shivering as Kurt’s skin slides under it.  
“You’re always so covered up.” Blaine starts, inching closer. Kurt shudders, just a little, but doesn’t stop Blaine’s ministrations. “That whenever you show even the littlest bit of skin, it kind of makes me crazy.”

“Crazy?” Kurt asks.

“Crazy. As in, really, really turned on. And today, with that sweater. All day I was watching, seeing little bits of skin and a shoulder.” He’s moved almost into Kurt’s lap, mouthing gently at Kurt’s exposed neck. Kurt’s hands come up and clutch at Blaine’s arms. When Kurt moans, just a little, tilting his head to expose more of his neck, Blaine feels it, vibrating and rocketing through his body, straight to his cock.

“But,” Kurt’s voice is breathy and threading higher as Blaine’s lips map the skin of his right shoulder. “But I’m not sexy, I can’t do sexy.” Blaine stops, flabbergasted, pulling back to stare at Kurt in confusion. Kurt sighs, looking a little annoyed.

“Remember _Animal_? Gas pains, baby penguin, any of this ringing a bell?” Kurt gestures with his hands. They are so close to one another that he almost hits Blaine in the process.  
“Oh my God, are you kidding, Kurt? You are _so_ sexy. Every little thing you do turns me on. The way you eat,” Blaine leans forward, chastely kissing Kurt’s cheek. “The way you walk, oh man, the way you _move_.” He punctuates the statements with kisses over the bridge of Kurt’s nose and along the beguiling arch of his eyebrow.

“You are beautiful, really classically beautiful. Your eyes are mesmerizing- so many colors. I love the way they change with what you are feeling.” Blaine’s eyes are intent on Kurt’s, as if to memorize them. His fingers on the planes of Kurt’s face are sure but gentle. “I’m so sorry I ever said that. I didn’t mean that you aren’t sexy. I don’t ever want you to think you aren’t. You’re so sensual without even trying. I just meant that when you _tried_ to be sexy it was weird.” Blaine leans back a bit, cupping Kurt’s face in his hands, looking deep into his eyes. “You drive me crazy, I want you so bad all the time, you can’t even know.”

Desperate to convince Kurt, to make sure Kurt _knows_ , Blaine inches further until he’s in Kurt’s lap. He’s tugging at the neck of Kurt’s sweater, revealing more of his collarbone. Pushing gently, he lays Kurt back, crawling on top of him and nibbling his way along said collarbone until Kurt is pliant and whimpering beneath him. He keeps layering attention, pushing and pulling Kurt’s sweater to access more, to kiss and lick and bite. Kurt is trembling non-stop underneath him, moaning and murmuring broken pleas for more. He tenses when Blaine sucks hard on the lovely curve of his left shoulder,

“Stop, Blaine, you’re going to leave a mark.” He whispers, shifting but still so very responsive. Blaine smiles and goes back to his work, pausing to retort,

“Kurt, I’m 99% sure that any marks I leave will be covered by something you’re wearing tomorrow.”

“Go- good point.” Kurt stutters just as Blaine turns his attentions to Kurt’s ear.

“Oh God, Blaine, please don’t s-stop.” He whimpers, contradicting himself. Blaine feels the words sparking under his skin, lighting his nerves and sending messages of _want more_ and _nownownow_ racing through his body. Without realizing he’s doing it, Blaine rolls his hips down, grinding against Kurt’s thigh. Kurt just groans, arching up until Blaine can feel his cock, hard and long and perfect against him. The sensation is too much, so much more that he’d ever expected. One more roll of his hips, delicious torture against denim and gabardine, when he’s suddenly surprised by an orgasm. It rips through him unannounced; Blaine can’t help but shudder and moan, teeth clamping down hard on Kurt’s neck.

It takes mere seconds for Blaine to realize what’s happened. He just came in his pants by rutting against his sexy and yet gun shy boyfriend.

 _Oh my God_ is all he can think, rolling away fast and sitting up, ignoring the sticky and uncomfortable wetness in his pants. He wants to apologize, but only manages to choke out another “Oh my God” instead, followed by a panicked, “I’m so sorry, Kurt, oh please, don’t be mad-“  
But Kurt just cuts him off with a giggle, his face red but cracking with a wide smile,

“Blaine, it’s ok. I- I mean, just… that was-“

“Please don’t break up with me.” Blaine begs, still freaking out.

“Blaine, _Blaine_ ,” Kurt shuffles until his hands are on Blaine’s cheeks, the reverse of their position earlier. “It’s _okay_. I promise. I have a hard time… talking about this stuff.” Kurt smooths cool fingers against his temple; Blaine can’t help but lean into the touch,  
“But that was… really hot. And kind of flattering?” Blaine’s eyes open wide and Kurt gives him a shy smile.

“Flattering?” Blaine asks and Kurt nods, leaning in to kiss Blaine on his still tingling lips.

“You make me feel so wanted.” Kurt murmurs and Blaine smiles, nuzzling into Kurt as relief washes through him.

Later, once he’s changed into a pair of Kurt’s yoga pants, they find themselves on Kurt’s bed again, cuddling and exchanging kisses, tender touches, and whispered words of love and affirmation. Blaine lets his fingers linger against the warm expanse of Kurt’s still exposed shoulder, feeling closer to Kurt than he ever has before.

 

 


End file.
